tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas
Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas Click to open expanded view Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas Frank Welker (Actor), Jeff Bennett (Actor), Scott Heming (Director), Cathy Malkasian (Director) Rated: Unrated Format: DVD 4.8 out of 5 stars 211 customer reviews Amazon Instant Video $6.99 — $9.99 DVD $4.99 Additional DVD options Edition Discs Price New from Used from DVD (Oct 13, 2009) — 1 $4.99 $2.49 $1.25 DVD — 1 — $4.02 $5.50 DVD (Oct 10, 2010) — 1 — $49.00 — Watch Instantly with Rent Buy Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas — $6.99 Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas — $9.99 Get it before Christmas. Select delivery options in checkout. Try Prime FREE to Stream Movies & TV Shows Start Your 30-day Free Trial Try Prime FREE to stream thousands of movies & TV shows. Learn more Add to Cart Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas $4.99 & FREE Shipping on orders over $35. Details In Stock. Ships from and sold by Amazon.com. Gift-wrap available. Frequently Bought Together Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas + Curious George (Widescreen Edition) + Curious George - Zoo Night & Other Animal Stories Total price: $15.99 Add all three to Cart Add all three to List Buy the selected items together This item:Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas by Frank Welker DVD $4.99 Curious George (Widescreen Edition) by Will Ferrell DVD $5.00 Curious George - Zoo Night & Other Animal Stories by Jeff Bennett DVD $6.00 Customers Who Bought This Item Also Bought Page 1 of 17 Page 1 of 1 This shopping feature will continue to load items. In order to navigate out of this carousel please use your heading shortcut key to navigate to the next or previous heading. Back Thomas & Friends: The Christmas Engines Thomas & Friends: The Christmas Engines Martin T. Sherman 4.9 out of 5 stars 45 DVD $3.99 Prime Curious George (Widescreen Edition) Curious George (Widescreen Edition) Will Ferrell 4.5 out of 5 stars 554 DVD $5.00 Prime Curious George - Zoo Night & Other Animal Stories Curious George - Zoo Night & Other Animal Stories Jeff Bennett 4.8 out of 5 stars 131 DVD $6.00 Prime The Berenstain Bears: Christmas Tree The Berenstain Bears: Christmas Tree Ron McLarty 4.2 out of 5 stars 52 DVD $12.46 Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest Curious George: A Halloween Boo Fest Frank Welker 4.8 out of 5 stars 160 DVD $4.99 Prime Curious George: Sweet Dreams Curious George: Sweet Dreams Frank Welker 4.9 out of 5 stars 115 DVD $7.49 Prime Next Sponsored Products Related To This Item (What's this?) Fireplace: Holiday Blu-ray 4.5 out of 5 stars (158) $11.97 Prime FIREPLACE: CLASSIC 4.3 out of 5 stars (521) $10.97 Prime Curious George: Season 7 4.9 out of 5 stars (565) $7.33 Prime Aladdin Blu-ray 4.4 out of 5 stars (2,253) $19.97 Ad feedback Special Offers and Product Promotions • Your cost could be $0.00 instead of $4.99! Get $10.00 off instantly as a gift card upon approval for the Amazon.com Store Card. Learn more. Product Details Actors: Frank Welker, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, E.G. Daily, Grey DeLisle Directors: Scott Heming, Cathy Malkasian, Jeff McGrath Writers: Joe Fallon Producers: David Wilcox, Ron Howard, Brian Grazer Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Animated, Color, Dolby, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen Language: English (Dolby Digital 5.1) Subtitles: French, Spanish Subtitles for the Hearing Impaired: English Region: Region 1 (U.S. and Canada only. Read more about DVD formats.) Aspect Ratio: 1.78:1 Number of discs: 1 Rated: Unrated Studio: Universal Studios DVD Release Date: October 13, 2009 Run Time: 58 minutes Average Customer Review: 4.8 out of 5 stars See all reviews (211 customer reviews) ASIN: B002K2KMMW Amazon Best Sellers Rank: #418 in Movies & TV (See Top 100 in Movies & TV) #144 in Movies & TV > DVD > Kids & Family Would you like to update product info or give feedback on images? Related Video Shorts Curious George 2:06 Curious George Sponsored Products Related To This Item (What's this?) Pitch Perfect 2 Blu-ray / DVD / Digital HD + Exclusive Bonus Content 3.7 out of 5 stars (2,289) $24.16 Prime Curious George: Season 6 4.8 out of 5 stars (69) $7.00 ($3.50/Item) Prime The Land Before Time III - The Time of Great Giving 4.4 out of 5 stars (47) $7.28 Prime The Last Time I Committed Suicide 3.9 out of 5 stars (34) $7.43 ($6.55/100 g) Prime Cloak and Dagger/The Wizard Double Feature 4.6 out of 5 stars (176) $7.58 ($3.79/Item) Prime Barbie of Swan Lake 4.1 out of 5 stars (143) $15.69 Prime Curious George: Season 7 4.9 out of 5 stars (565) $7.33 Prime Ad feedback Customer Reviews 211 4.8 out of 5 stars 5 star 86% 4 star 9% 3 star 3% 2 star 1% 1 star 1% See all 211 customer reviews Share your thoughts with other customers Write a customer review Most Helpful Customer Reviews 25 of 26 people found the following review helpful Like The PBS Show By Muccdi on November 11, 2009 Format: DVD Like the PBS show, it has the regular characters we have grown to love, with their respective voices. When The Man w/the Yellow Hat wants to help George write out his Christmas list, George presents him his list in the form of a drawing of shapes (circles, squares,triangles Category:Curious George Category:Christmas Category:Christmas/Movies Category:Frank Welker Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Jim Cummings Category:Elizabeth Daily Category:Grey DeLisle